the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Sofia the First episodes
Episodes Season 1 # Just One of the Princes # The Big Sleepover # Let the Good Times Troll # Cedric's Apprentice # A Royal Mess # The Shy Princess # Baileywick's Day Off # Blue Ribbon Bunny # The Tri-Kingdom Picnic # The Princess Test # The Little Witch # Two to Tangu # Finding Clover # The Amulet of Avalor # The Buttercups # Make Way for Miss Nettle # The Amulet and the Anthem # Tea For Too Many # Princess Butterfly # Great Aunt-Venture # The Baker King # The Floating Palace Pt. 1 # The Floating Palace Pt. 2 # Holiday in Enchancia # Four's a Crowd Season 2 # The Enchanted Feast # Two Princesses and a Baby # The Flying Crown # Mom's the Word # Silent Knight # Enchanted Science Fair # When You Wish Upon a Well # # Gizmo Gwen # Sofia the Second # Ghostly Gala # Princesses to the Rescue! # Mystic Meadows # Scrambled Pets # The Emerald Key # The Princess Stays in the Picture # The Curse of Princess Ivy Part 1 # The Curse of Princess Ivy Part 2 # Baileywhoops # The Leafsong Festival # Substitute Cedric # # Minimus is Missing # Clover Time # A Tale of Two Teams # The Littlest Princess # In a Tizzy # Buttercup Amber # Carol of the Arrow # Sidekick Clio Season 3 # New Genie on the Block # Cool Hand Fluke # All The Sprite Moves # Dads and Daughters Day # Minding the Manor # The Fliegel Has Landed # Cedric Be Good # Princess Adventure Club # Sofia in Elvenmoor # The Secret Library (The Secret Library: Flying Horse) # The Princess Ballet # Bunny Swap # Stormy Lani # Gone With the Wand # Elena and the Secret of Avalor Part 1 # Elena and the Secret of Avalor Part 2 # Elena and the Secret of Avalor Part 3 # The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle # Bad Little Dragon # Best in Air Show # Her Royal Spyness # Beauty is the Beast # The Secret Library: The Tale of the Noble Knight # Cauldronation Day # The Bamboo Kite # Camp Wilderwood # Royal Vacation # # One for the Books # The Princess Prodigy Season 4 # Day of the Sorcerers # The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Touch # The Crown of Blossoms # Pin the Blame on the Genie # The Mystic Isles - Part 1 # The Mystic Isles - Part 2 # The Mystic Isles - Part 3 # The Birthday Wish # The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector # The Royal Dragon # # The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist # # Princess Jade # # The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender # Ivy's True Colors # Pirated Away # The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye # # In Cedric We Trust # # # # The Mystic Isles: Undercover Fairies